present invention relates to an improved method of mounting equipment, other than a main engine, in the engine room of a ship.
Conventionally, an engine room in a ship is outfitted such that, as exemplarily shown in FIG. 9, various types of equipment c required for an engine room a are brought into the room and are arranged on a hull structure such as the deck b in the room. In the figure, reference character d exemplarily represents a piping arrangement; and e, a ventilation arrangement or an electric cable arrangement. The components c are not necessarily installed according to their particular functions but are usually arranged haphazardly in the engine room. As a result, for example, when operation or maintenance and inspection is to be performed for the lubricating and cooling system of a main engine, say, an operator or inspector must move to various sections of the engine room, resulting in inefficient operation or maintenance and inspection. Moreover, the components c are usually arranged two-dimensionally scattered over a relatively extensive range on the hull structure b of the engine room a, resulting in ineffective utilization of a space in the room.
The conventional method of installing engine room equipment on hull structure such as deck b can cause further problems. For example, there must be adjustment of detailed schedules in designing and outfitting steps for hull structure b and components c. Reinforcement members may be required for mounting the components on the hull structure b, and designing must be made with full consideration of the space available on the hull structure. Relocation of the components c is required upon any change in hull design since the layout for the engine room components depends upon hull structure.
An object of the present invention is therefore to facilitate operation and maintenance and inspection of various kinds of engine room equipment and to enable outfitting of an engine room independently of hull structure, thereby improving the design of an engine room and the supply and operation of engine room components as well as effectively utilizing the space in an engine room.